moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The White Cat Movie
The White Cat Movie is an 1986 animated film produced by Filmation. Plot It was a night time in London, and everyone was fast asleep in the house and thames. Then, Outside the london, The Light is flashing. Later, The Dinosaurs was eating the trees and coconuts and lots of things. Kraid was eating the leafs, their good. and Cocomire his eating the foods. When Suddenly, Crocomire hearing the noises like Roar. Is that Dog, Is that Dinosaur, No! It's The Monster Wolf Fluff. Monster Wolf Fluff chases the crocomire by the Caves, and Jumped Out on Mother Brian and He Ran away in the South Africa. Monster Wolf Fluff roar by Mother Brain. Mother Brain is so Frightended and Faster and Faster. When Monster Wolf Fluff hear the noise, It's the Kraid roars by Monster Wolf Fluff. Kraid and Monster Wolf Fluff fights and fighting and fighting and fighting. Kraid roars and Monster Wolf Fluff roars to Fight. Mother Brain saw Kraid and Monster Wolf Fluff their Fighting. Mother Brain fights Monster Wolf Fluff. Monster Wolf Fluff ran away and saw Crocomire in the Africa. Monster Wolf Fluff fights Crocomire. Monster Wolf Fluff was cross and chases by Crocomire, Kraid and Mother Brain. Suddenly, 3 Monsters saw a Cave and it began to closed and saw Monster Wolf Fluff is Evil was Coming to Fight them and roars. Next Morning, everyone wakes up in the morning in the London. The Sun was Shining in the Sky, In the Thames, Gentlemens pick up the bags and walking into the Boat, The Peoples was walking and some peoples take the logs and woods and another things in the London and Towns and Villages, and the peoples was busy to the submarine. Mr. Gargan is take the Boxes to the Ships, and Mr. Toomes is take the Fireworks to the Submarine. Mr. Gargan & Mr. Toomes was making kangaroos in Bertha the machine. Then, Mr. Gargan talk Mr. Toomes about the races with Grand Prix Cars with Orange Cat and Squirrel. Mr. Gargan says, "It's Time to the Race with Cars". Mr. Gargan wonders the cars was faster and faster and faster and faster to the race. Mr. Gargan hold Mr. Toomes' hands and then walk in the london. Penelope loves White Cat is a Female White Cat, with her Blue Eyes, and Pink Bow on a White Cat's hair. She's Lovely. and White Cat Walking in the Thames, She Sit Down and Smiles the Flowers and It's Lovely and saw butterfly on her head. Voices *Susan Blu as White Cat *Peter Strauss as Orange Cat *Derek Jacobi as The Army *John Ratzenberger as The Sergeant and Dokarian #5 *Melendy Britt as The Evil Queen *Don Rickles as Squirrel *Tim Allen as Jack The Sparrow *Jack Angel as Brown Cat and Dokarian #8 *Bob Danvers-Walker as Announcer *Janet Waldo, Hannah Unkrich, Pauline Collins, Marilyn Schreffler, Sheila Steafel, Sheila Walker & Sarah Freeman as The Birds *Phil Proctor as Black Cat and Dokarian #18 *Annie Potts as Butterfly *Dick Van Dyke as Mr. Frog *Susan Sheridan as Julia Chang *David Tomlinson as Dark Cat *Lucille Bliss as White Rabbit *Mel Blanc as Purple Cat, Dokarian #128 and Safari Joe *Thurl Ravenscroft as Yellow Cat *Tom Bosley, Edward Asner, Jonathan Harris, James Earl Jones, Don Knotts, William Windom, Bob Hoskins, Charles Fleischer, Christopher Lloyd, Alan Tilvern, Lou Hirsch, David Lander, Richard LeParmentier, Joel Silver, Fred Newman, Richard Williams, Joe Alaskey, Pat Buttram, Jim Cummings, Jim Gallant & Les Perkins as The Soldiers *Patten Oswalt as Head Of Army *Jack Riley as Mr. Gargan *Ian Holm as Mr. Toomes *Brian Dennehy as Cream Cat *Linda Larkin as Miss Sharon *Richard Briers as Narrator, Yellow Rabbit, Salem The Ordinary Orange-Colored Cat and Dokarian #66 *Jodi Benson as Penelope *Peter O'Toole as Evil Cloud #1 *Brad Garrett as Evil Cloud #2 *Peter Sohn as Evil Cloud #3 *Will Arnett as Evil Cloud #4 *James Remar as Evil Cloud #5 *Teddy Newton as Evil Cloud #6 *Tony Fucile as Evil Cloud #7 *Jake Steinfeld as Evil Cloud #8 *Richard Moll as Evil Cloud #9 and Dokarian #93 *Thomas Keller as Evil Cloud #10 *Scott Weinger as Black & White Cat *Jonathan Freeman as Mr. George *John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Beast-Man *Alan Oppenheimer as Cringer/Battle Cat, Man-At-Arms and Skeletor *Larry Kenney as Lion-O *William Rushton as Char *Peter Newman as Tygra *Earle Hyman as Panthro *Earl Hammond as Turmagar *Michael Graham-Cox, Robert Loggia and Dom DeLuise as The Tuskas *Andrew Stanton as King I *Jon Pertwee as King II and Dokarian #104 *Kevin Spacey as Armor King I *Richard Kind as Armor King II and Dokarian #62 *Rodger Bumpass as Kuma I *Peter Hawkins as Kuma II and Daleks *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Robot and Dokarian #90 *Jason Alexander as Mr. Roy *Herman's Hermits as The Fishes *Peter Cullen as The Hulk and Dokarian #38 *Victor Spinetti as Abomination *Liz Callaway as White Squirrel *Val Bettin as Junior *David Graham as Daleks *Bruno Castagnoli, Michael Dillon, Brian Hands, Robert Jewell, Kevin Manser, Eric McKay, Len Saunders, Gerald Taylor, John Scott Martin, Michael Wisher, Hugh Spight, Tony Starr, Toby Byrne, Cy Town, Mike Mungarvan, Steve Allen, Adrian Cranwell-Child, Stuart Currie, Doug Inman, Sean Ridley, Lee Thompson, Duncan Willis, David Troughton and Frank Skinner as Dalek Operators *Roy Skelton as Daleks *Royce Mills as Daleks *Brian Miller as Daleks *David Graham as Daleks *Dave Chapman as Daleks *Steve Gostelow as Dalek *Barnady Edwards as Dalek *Rupert Bates as Dalek *Louis Kiss as Dalek *Mark Tavares as Dalek *Connal Rose as Dalek 1 *Pedro Robinns as Dalek 2 *Andrew Witsend as Dalek 3 *Nicholas Briggs as Dalek *Alex Greb as Dalek *Daniel Baxter as Dalek *David Jason as Daleks, The BFG and Dokarian #101 *R. Lee Ermey as Red Dalek *Bill Farmer as Gold Dalek *Sam Lasseter as Supreme Dalek *Jeff Pidgeon as Feng Wei and Dokarian #37 *Barry Humphries as Craig Marduk *Brad Hall as M. Bison *Lou Scheimer as Gun Jack, Grizzlor, Two Bad and Horde Trooper *Bob Arbogast as Jack-2 *Lennie Weinrib as Jack-6, Bigmouth and Dokarian #107 *Richard Mulligan as Prototype Jack *Jeff Bennett as Sagat *Corey Burton as Rolento F. Schugerg and Dokarian #19 *Lee Unkrich as Balrog *Peter Beckman as Zangief *Tom Hanks as Ryu *Wayne Knight as Ken Masters *Gary Owens as Jin Kazama *John Alderton as Paul Phoenix and Dokarian #103 *David Silverman as Eddy Gordo *Albert Brooks as Steve Fox *Geoffrey Rush as Lei Wulong *Samuel L. Jackson as Wang Jinrei *Brad Lewis as Sergei Dragunov *Casey Kasem as Hwoarang and Alexander Cabot III *Bud Luckey as Raven *Brad Bird as Tiger Jackson *Harry Andrews as Kazuya Mishima *John Stephenson as Heihachi Mishima *Daisuke Gōri as Heihachi Mishima (screaming) *Bill Hunter as Ogre *Craig T. Nelson as True Ogre *Christopher Plummer as Ratar-O *Ollie Johnston as Bruce Irvin *Alan Reed as Bryan Fury and Dokarian #105 *Jay S. Gilbert as Astaroth *Gino Conforti as Lee Chaolan *Jerome Ranft as E. Honda *John Goodman as Mike Haggar *Steve Susskind as Lars Alexandersson *Pat Fraley as M. Bison and Dokarian #80 *James Coburn as Rufus *Frank Oz as T. Hawk and Dokarian #36 *John Lasseter as Gouken *Paul Eiding as Akuma *Ralph Wright as Dokarian #108 *John Stocker as Beastly *Bob McFadden as Slithe *Don Messick as Zorak *Tim Curry as Zorathian #1 and Dokarian #75 *David Hyde Pierce as Zorathian #2 *Christopher Lee as Dokarian #1 *Peter Cushing as Dokarian #2 *Martin Jarvis as Dokarian #3 *Jimmy Hibbert as Dokarian #6 *Stan Lee as Dokarian #7 *Steve Blum as Dokarian #9 *Alan Rickman as Dokarian #10 *Bruce Campbell as Dokarian #11 *Jim Ward as Dokarian #12 *Ian McKellen as Dokarian #13 *Phil Lamarr as Dokarian #14 *Michael Caine as Dokarian #15 *John Cleese as Dokarian #16 *Ralph Fiennes as Dokarian #17 *J.K. Simmons as Dokarian #20 *Timothy Spall as Dokarian #21 *Danny DeVito as Dokarian #22 *Michael Gambon as Dokarian #23 *Tommy Lee Jones as Dokarian #24 *Richard Griffiths as Dokarian #25 *Jim Broadbent as Dokarian #26 *Sean Bean as Dokarian #27 *Mel Gibson as Dokarian #28 *Alec Baldwin as Dokarian #29 *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Dokarian #30 *Bill Nighy as Dokarian #31 *Melvyn Hayes as Dokarian #32 *Patrick Stewart as Dokarian #33 *Keith David as Dokarian #34 *John Rhys Davies as Dokarian #35 *Tony Shalhoub as Dokarian #39 *Christopher Walken as Dokarian #40 *Keith Szarabajka as Dokarian #41 *Blake Clark as Dokarian #42 *Hank Azaria as Dokarian #43 *Gene Hackman as Dokarian #44 *Kenny Baker as Dokarian #45 *David Warner as Dokarian #46 *Kevin McNally as Dokarian #47 *Robert Patrick as Dokarian #48 *Anthony Daniels as Dokarian #49 *Stephen Root as Dokarian #50 *Bruce Greenwood as Dokarian #51 *Michael Clarke Duncan as Dokarian #52 *Bernard Hill as Dokarian #53 *Robert Duvall as Dokarian #54 *Tom Wilkinson as Dokarian #55 *David Cowgill as Dokarian #56 *Victor Garber as Dokarian #57 *Stephen Tobolowsky as Dokarian #58 *Harvey Keitel as Dokarian #59 *Jonathan Kydd as Dokarian #60 *Nick Jameson as Dokarian #61 *Mark Ryan as Dokarian #63 *Bill Murray as Dokarian #64 *Michael Ensign as Dokarian #65 *Nicholas Guest as Dokarian #67 *Rocky Taylor as Dokarian #68 *John Lithgow as Dokarian #69 *Jeff Bridges as Dokarian #70 *Clyde Kusatsu as Dokarian #71 *David Jenson as Dokarian #72 *Rupert Everett as Dokarian #73 *Robert Foxworth as Dokarian #74 *Joe Pantoliano as Dokarian #76 *Roald Dahl as Dokarian #77 *Ray Winstone as Dokarian #78 *David Schofield as Dokarian #79 *Denis Leary as Dokarian #81 *Thomas Haden Church as Dokarian #82 *M.C. Gainey as Dokarian #83 *Pierce Brosnan as Dokarian #84 *Ben Kingsley as Dokarian #85 *Allan Corduner as Dokarian #86 *Francis Ford Coppola as Dokarian #88 *Steven Spielberg as Dokarian #89 *Eric Goldberg as Dokarian #91 *Rupert Murdoch as Dokarian #92 *Andy Griffith as Dokarian #94 *Ron Howard as Dokarian #95 *George Wendt as Dokarian #96 *John Candy as Dokarian #97 *Vic Tayback as Dokarian #98 *Michael Jeter as Dokarian #99 *Jack Albertson as Dokarian #100 *Terry Pratchett as Dokarian #108 *Ronnie Schell as Dokarian #109 *Neil Ross as Dokarian #110 *Guy Fletcher as Dokarian #111 *John Hubley as Dokarian #112 *Mark Robson as Dokarian #113 *Nicholas Ray as Dokarian #114 *John Huston as Dokarian #115 *Tony Richardson as Dokarian #116 *Stanley Kubrick as Dokarian #117 *Anthony Minghella as Dokarian #118 *George Hickenlooper as Dokarian #119 *Brian Hayles as Dokarian #120 *Jerry Belson as Dokarian #121 *John Cassavetes as Dokarian #122 *Don Payne as Dokarian #123 *Don Rhymer as Dokarian #124 *John Wells as Dokarian #125 *Anton Rodgers as Dokarian #126 *George Jackson as Dokarian #127 *Bernard Cribbins as Dokarian #129 *Ken Barrie as Dokarian #102 *Barry Gordon as Dokarian #106 *Roy Kinnear as Monkian, Brown Rabbit, Fisto, Horde Trooper #2 and Dokarian #4 *Joe Ranft as Monster Wolf Fluff, Jack-5, Ganryu, Ganondorf, Conrad Cuppman, Trap Jaw, Tri-Klops, Seth, Lokar, Daleks, Dokarian #87, Horde Trooper #1 and Grey Rabbit *Bob Holt as Grape Ape *Frank Welker as King Kong, Kraid, Crocomire and Mother Brain *Paul Winchell as Jack-4 and Gargamel Music Music By Ralph Burns, Randy Newman, Hoyt Curtin, Joel Mcneely (music from Iron Will), Shuki Levy, Haim Saban, Erika Lane (from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe), Bryan Daly (music from Postman Pat) & Jerry Goldsmith Songs *That's What Friends Are For performed by The Childrens *Perfect Day perfomed by Susan Blu and Peter Strauss *Rules and Regulations perfomed by Bob McFadden, Ken Barrie, The Childrens and Herman's Hermits *Whizzpopper Song perfomed by David Jason, Peter Strauss and Bob Holt *Strange Things (extended) perfomed by Joe Ranft, David Jason, Casey Kasem, Harry Andrews, Tom Hanks, Randy Newman, Mel Blanc, Brad Bird, Paul Winchell, Peter Hawkins, Lou Scheimer, Bob Holt, Frank Welker, Peter Beckman, Jack Riley, Ian Holm, Barry Humphries, John Alderton, Bob Arbogast, Lennie Weinrib, Peter Strauss, Geoffrey Rush, David Silverman, Gary Owens, Wayne Knight, Jerome Ranft, Larry Kenney, Andrew Stanton, Jon Pertwee, Richard Kind, Kevin Spacey, John Erwin, Alan Oppenheimer, William Rushton, Peter Cullen, Dan Castellaneta, Thurl Ravenscroft, Earl Hammond, Dick Van Dyke, David Tomlinson, Phil Proctor, Roy Kinnear, Jack Angel, Earle Hyman, Jeff Bennett, Corey Burton, John Goodman, Pat Fraley, Peter Newman, Scott Weinger, Lee Unkrich and Bud Luckey *The Time of Your Life perfomed by Randy Newman *Run with Us perfomed by Lisa Lougheed Production Development Animation Barry Anderson, Tom Baron, Carl A. Bell, Yi-Chin Chen, Won Ki Cho, Moon Hwan Choi, Tom Cook, Doug Crane, James A. Davis, Zeon Davush, Jeff Etter, Lil Evans, Marcia Fertig, Michael R. Gerard, Frank Gonzales, Carl Philip Hall, Lee Halpern, Karen Haus, George Jackson, Arthur Humberstone, Brett Hisey, Richard Hoffman, Hector Isola, Kyong Ui Kim, Yang Kim, Mircea Manta, Burt Medall, Constantin Mustatea, Dennis Neil, Jane Nordin, Bill Nunes, Mike O'Connor, Eduardo Olivares, Dave Prince, Bill Pratt, Virgil Raddatz, Joe Roman Jr., Chrystal Russell, Louise Sandoval, Don Schloat, Kunio Shimumura, Karlis Smiltens, Ka Moon Song, Mike Toth, Dardo Velez, Neal Warner, Ellen Woodbury, Chuck Jones, Abe Levitow Filming Cast Music Music By Ralph Burns, Randy Newman, Hoyt Curtin, Joel Mcneely (music from Iron Will), Shuki Levy, Haim Saban, Erika Lane (from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe), Bryan Daly (music from Postman Pat) & Jerry Goldsmith Soundtrack Sound Effects *Castle Thunder *Ferocious Roar *Auto, Crash - Crashes Rolls Down Embankment *Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects *Goofy holler Release January 14, 1986 Chapters #Opening Credits (That's What Friends are For) #Crocomire, Mother Brain and Kraid VS. Monster Wolf Fluff #Mr. Gargan and Mr. Toomes making the Kangaroos in the Bertha #White Cat #Flowers in the Field, Butterfly and Reflection In The Water #Orange Cat talk about Grand Prix with Squirrel and Jack the Sparrow #Orange Cat meets Male Tekken Characters #Race to the Finish with Orange Cat, Squirrel, Jack the Sparrow, Mr. Gargan, Mr. Toomes and Male Tekken Characters #White Cat meets Orange Cat #White Cat and Orange Cat meets 3 little Rabbits, The Birds, White Mouse and Mr. Frog #Perfect Day #Mr. Gargan and Mr. Toomes Walking in the Woods, Mountains and London #The Evil Queen #Mr. Gargan and Mr. Toomes meets The Evil Queen #Mr. Gargan and Mr. Toomes VS. The Evil Queen and Rescue Julia Chang #Mr. Gargan and Mr. Toomes sees the Evil Clouds and Gargamel #Black and White Cat VS. The Evil Clouds and VS. Gargamel #Mr. Gargan and Mr. Toomes meets Black and White Cat, Salem The Ordinary Orange-Colored Cat, Brown Cat, Black Cat, Dark Cat, Purple Cat, Yellow Cat and Cream Cat #White Cat and Orange Cat meets Black and White Cat, Salem The Ordinary Orange-Colored Cat, Brown Cat, Black Cat, Dark Cat, Purple Cat, Yellow Cat and Cream Cat #Orange Cat meets Lion-O #Lion-O meets Panthro #Lion-O VS. Panthro and the Earthquake #Orange Cat meets Panthro #In the Sea Cave, White Cat meets Slithe, Zorak, Zorathians, Dokarians and The Fishes #Rules and Regulations #White Cat drinks the Milk #Mr. Gargan, Mr. Toomes, Cats, and Salem meets The Army, The Sergeant and The Soldiers #Gun Jack meets Mr. Robot #Safari Joe! #Lion-O VS. Safari Joe #Go to Laboratory Courtyard #Paul VS. Gun Jack #Dokarians! Slithe! #Paul, Gun Jack, Jack-2, Jack-5, Jack-6, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Lei Wulong and Tiger Jackson VS. Dokarians #Jin Kazama meets Alexander Cabot III #Ganryu VS. E. Honda #Orange Cat meets Male Street Fighters Characters #Mr. Gargan and Mr. Toomes went Home with lots a Money #Mr. Gargan and Mr. Toomes meets Monster Wolf Fluff #Alexander Cabot III VS. Monster Wolf Fluff #Alexander Cabot III meets The Dokarians, Zorak, Zorathians and Slithe #Alexander Cabot III, Mr. Gargan, Orange Cat and Mr. Toomes meet The BFG, Grape Ape and King Kong #BFG's Cave #Whizzpopper Song #Grape Ape VS. Zorak and Zorathians #White Cat meets Grape Ape #Paul Phoenix, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Armor King II, Gun Jack and Jack-2 was go in to the Campfire with the Sausages #Salem and King II meets Kuma II #In the Submarine #Lion-O meets Char #Black and White Cat meets Mr. George #Slithe, Zorathians and The Dokarians Kidnapped Armor King I #Skeletor! #Orange Cat, Black and White Cat, Salem, King II, Gun Jack, Paul Phoenix, Hwoarang, Jack-2, Jack-5, Jack-6, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Armor King II, Kuma II, Mr. Robot, Lion-O, Cream Cat, Purple Cat, Yellow Cat, Mr. Gargan, Mr. Toomes, Dark Cat, Squirrel, Jack the Sparrow, Black Cat, Brown Cat, Tygra, Panthro, Craig Marduk, Gargamel, Bigmouth, M. Bison, Sagat, Rolento F. Schugerg, Balrog, Zangief, Ryu, Ken Masters, Eddy Gordo, Steve Fox, Lei Wulong, Wang Jinrei, Sergei Dragunov, Raven, Tiger Jackson, Mike Haggar, Lars Alexandersson, Rufus, T. Hawk, Gouken, Grape Ape, King Kong, The BFG, Mr. George, Char, Alexander Cabot III and Akuma race into the Castle Grayskull #Lion-O meets Prince Adam #King II was Talking By Man-At-Arms, Cringer, Turmagar, The Tuskas, Junior and Fisto all about Skeletor, Beast-Man, Trap Jaw, Tri-Klops, Slithe, Zorathians, The Dokarians them kidnapped Armor King I #Prince Adam grab the Sword and Transform into The He-Man, and Cringer Transforms Into The Battlecat, and their off #He-Man, King II, Gun Jack, Gargamel, Bigmouth, Tygra, Panthro, Mr. Gargan, Mr. Toomes, Kuma II, Paul Phoenix, Kazuya Mishima, Battlecat, Orange Cat and Black and White Cat VS. Skeletor, Beast-Man, Trap Jaw, Tri-Klops, Beastly, Slithe, Zorak, Zorathians and The Dokarians and rescue Armor King I #Slithe, Zorathians, Zorak, The Dokarians, Skeletor, Beast-Man, Trap Jaw, Beastly and Tri-Klops meets Heihachi Mishima, Seth, Ogre, True Ogre, Ratar-O, Bruce Irvin, Bryan Fury, Astaroth, Lee Chaolan, Prototype Jack, Grizzlor, Two Bad, Feng Wei, Abomination, Kuma I, Daleks, Horde Troopers, Lokar, Monkian and Jack-4 #Mr. Gargan, Mr. Toomes and Paul Phoenix meets Heihachi Mishima #Heihachi Mishima was Frightended by Monster Wolf Fluff #Orange Cat, Salem, Cats, He-Man, Battlecat, Man-At-Arms, Turmager, The Tuskas, Fisto, Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro, Alexander Cabot III, Male Tekken Characters, Kuma II, Gargamel, Bigmouth, Male Street Fighters Characters, Mr. Gargan, Mr. Toomes, Grape Ape, The BFG, King Kong, Squirrel, The Soldiers, The Army, The Sergeant, Mr. George and Jack the Sparrow meets The Hulk #Strange Things (extended) #Dokarian #4, Dokarian #66 and Dokarian #87 hears Gun Jack, Jack-2, Jack-5, Jack-6, The Hulk, Paul Phoenix, Gargamel and Bigmouth shouts #Heihachi Mishima, Skeletor, Beast-Man, Trap Jaw, Tri-Klops, Seth, Ogre, True Ogre, Ratar-O, Bruce Irvin, Bryan Fury, Astaroth, Lee Chaolan, Prototype Jack, Grizzlor, Two Bad, Feng Wei, Abomination, Kuma I, Daleks, Beastly, Horde Troopers, Slithe, Zorak, Lokar, Zorathians, Dokarians, Monkian and Jack-4 Battles #Heihachi yells "Ghosts!" and ran in the temple and Kuma fight Heihachi and death #The Hulk roars by Slithe and Monkian #White Cat talk Orange Cat in a Cave #White Cat and Orange Cat in Love #Monster Wolf Fluff! #White Cat was Frightended by Monster Wolf Fluff #Orange Cat was rescue White Cat #Orange Cat VS. Monster Wolf Fluff #The Soldiers, King Kong, Male Tekken Characters, Male Street Fighters Characters, Gargamel, Bigmouth, Cats, Salem, He-Man, Battlecat, Mans-At-Arms, Lion-O, Panthro, Tygra, Turmager, The Tuskas, Fisto, Alexander Cabot III, Kuma II, The Hulk, Mr. Gargan, Mr. Toomes, The BFG, Squirrel, The Army, The Sergeant, Mr. George, Jack The Sparrow and Grape Ape roars by Monster Wolf Fluff #Orange Cat and The Soldiers take Monster Wolf Fluff to the Falling Off the Underground #In the Morning, Orange Cat and White Cat was back in the Home with Dancing by The Soldiers, King Kong, Male Tekken Characters, Male Street Fighters Characters, Gargamel, Bigmouth, Cats, Salem, He-Man, Battlecat, Mans-At-Arms, Lion-O, Panthro, Tygra, Turmager, The Tuskas, Fisto, Alexander Cabot III, Kuma II, Mr. Gargan, Mr. Toomes, The BFG, Squirrel, The Army, The Sergeant, Mr. George, Jack The Sparrow, White Rabbit, Yellow Rabbit, Brown Rabbit, White Mouse, Mr. Frog, The Birds, Julia Chang, Head Of Army, Miss Sharon, Penelope, Mr. Roy, The Hulk, Junior, Bertha the Machine, White Squirrel and Grape Ape #and What About Monster Wolf Fluff, Heihachi Mishima, Skeletor, Beast-Man, Trap Jaw, Tri-Klops, Seth, Ogre, True Ogre, Ratar-O, Bruce Irvin, Bryan Fury, Astaroth, Lee Chaolan, Prototype Jack, Grizzlor, Two Bad, Feng Wei, Abomination, Beastly, Kuma I, Daleks, Horde Troopers, Slithe, Zorak, Lokar, Zorathians, Dokarians, Monkian, Jack-4 and The Evil Queen #Ending Credits (The Time of Your Life and Run With Us) Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:1986 films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about cats Category:Crossover Movies